Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an image forming apparatus configured to form an image on a sheet.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus has been known that includes an image forming unit, a conveyance roller, and registration rollers. In order to compensate a decrease in a sheet conveyance velocity caused by wear of the registration rollers, the known image forming apparatus is configured to increase a rotational frequency of a driving source for driving the registration rollers, in accordance with an increase in a cumulative period of rotating time or a cumulative number of rotations of the registration rollers.